


Rin's Fear For His Gift

by 95WolfPanda



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Family, Gift, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95WolfPanda/pseuds/95WolfPanda
Summary: Rin has a gift Sesshomaru, only she is terrified of how he could respond to such a gift she has given him
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When you have a few ideas bouncing around in your head, and you ship older Rin and Lord Sesshomaru.  
> I hope you all enjoy this my beauties, and have a wonderful day/night.  
> Share your thoughts please.

Rin was sitting in a chair in their room, in front of the fireplace. She was thinking, thinking about what she will tell him, how she will tell him. Her thoughts became jumbled together, her emotions running wild. How would he react? No, she knew already. She had never feared him, but now… She isn’t so sure if she should fear him now or not.  
She came out of her thoughts when she heard the bedroom door open. She stood to see Sesshomaru. He looked handsome and god like. Her demon, her love, her lover, her mate, her everything. He took his armor off so that he was now in his kimono and more comfortable to relax with his mate, that he had missed in his travel.  
He had been gone for a week and a half or so, on a business trip to the north. He was working creating a treaty with them, and he knew that he would once again have to leave his mate, in the near future to go back. But right now, all he wanted was Rin. His Rin, his beautiful angel, it humorous though, a demon to have found an angel. But his angel none the less, his mate was an angel.  
He actually felt when he was with her, when she was near him. He loved her more than anything and when a demon loved, when he loved her, it was and is very real, and is also very rare for his kind to feel such feelings for another being. His thoughts stopped when he smelt tears, her tears. Or rather tears welling up in her eyes, they had not yet fallen, and was that fear he smelt.  
“Rin.” He said in his tone that everyone knew so well, but there was a small difference, or that Rin could tell anyways. There was a slight tenderness to his tone that most would miss.  
Rin hadn’t realized that her emotions were getting the best of her, until he called her name. Sesshomaru walked towards, but stopped when she took a few steps back, rather than towards him, like she usually did. No, she usually was already in his arms by this point. What was wrong? He thought. What happened?  
“Rin, come here?” He ordered, but it was more of him asking her to come to him. Although once again if anyone else where to hear him, they would have thought him cruel to her. When she did not move towards him, but instead took a small step backwards, his eyes narrowed at her. Something that he has never done to her in such a way. This set him on edge, and now he was determined to find out what was wrong, one way or the other. In an instant he was in front of her. She tried to move away from him when she realized that he was now in front of her, only inches apart. But he grabbed her arms, gently, as to not hurt her. He held one arm, as the other hand came to her chin lifting it up, so that he could look her in the eyes.  
“Rin?” His voice was now filled with worry and concern for his beloved. “What is wrong?” The only response that he received was a tear falling down her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe it away, and to then caress her cheek. “Rin, tell me what is wrong, has someone done something to you?” Although he did not smell anyone on her. He only smelt himself on her, but something was different. “Rin?”  
Another tear fell, and he again wiped it away. “Please, don’t?” She whispered to him, as she tilted her head slightly begging him. Her eyes filled with tears, waiting to fall. Sesshomaru growled, he was now becoming angered for the fact that he wished to know what was wrong with his angel. Rin thought he was mad at her, and she flinched. He then looked at her with so much emotion it almost frightened her. She looked down to the floor, to avoid looking into his eyes, afraid of what she might see next.  
His demon escaping him, him losing control, and doing things that she feared.  
“Rin? Please? What is wrong?” Sesshomaru never begs.  
She looked back up to meet his golden eyes, which were so warm and inviting.  
“I…I…I…” She didn’t finish, she didn’t know how. “Please don’t?” She begged him again.  
“Don’t what?” He questioned, his left eyebrow lifting slightly and his voice becoming hard, in the familiar tone that everyone knows to fear. He then noticed that she had moved her arms. Her arms were over her stomach, but she seemed to be acting different from when she was sick and her stomach ached.  
Her hands rubbed her stomach and her arms circled more around her mid-section. “Please don’t?” She looked now, at her stomach. His eyes locked on her stomach now. What could? Then he heard it, a second heart beat from within her. His eyes shot up to look at her. Their eyes locked on each other’s. Now he understood, why she cries. Why she seemed to fear him. She thinks…  
“Rin.” He whispers her name. She looks away and her arms tightened around herself. She is protecting the unborn pup within her. He knows that she will protect this pup even if it meant her life. He too would do the same. She is his world, and now they have proof of their love, in the form of a child, or as of now, an unborn child at the moment. She looked everywhere now, but him, she couldn’t look at him. Both of his hands now on her cheeks, her eyes closing so that she wouldn’t have to look at him.  
“Rin, open your eyes. Look at me.” His voice held such a tenderness, that she couldn’t resist his order. Her eyes searched his, searching for what she feared would come, but instead. There was love there. He caressed her face, and then slowly bent down to kiss her lips. She kissed him back, and her arms left her stomach. He hands on his chest and running up, to his broad shoulders, and then around his neck. He groaned into her mouth as their tongues danced. He continued to kiss her as one hand went to the back of her neck to hold her to him. To deepen the kiss, to hold her there, while his other hand left to loosen the kimono that she wore. She gasped into his mouth when she felt the temperature change.  
His hand, ever so gently, caressed her stomach. Carful as to not scratch her, or accidently harm the baby within her. He felt her smile at his actions, and he pulled away from her, to drop to one knee. Both hands now were on her hips. He looked up at her, as he closed his eyes, and lovingly placed a gentle kiss on her stomach where his unborn pup was. Where he knew that their love was real. He placed his forehead against her abdomen, and inhaled her scent, fully taking it in. Now he understood the difference in her smell. Although fully concentrating on it, it made him a bit excited.  
He smiled, something he only did when something bad were to happen, but in this moment, it was for something good. Something that made his whole world change upside down. He listened to the heartbeat of his unborn child, which lay within his beautiful angel, as he felt her fingers run through his hair. He sighed in contentment, and then stood. Lifting her off of her feet gently and walking over to their bed, he laid her down on her back. He did not move to hover over her to make love to her, but he instead, laid down on her legs. His ear pressed to her stomach. One hand underneath her, on her lower back, to keep her close, while the other was on her side, as his thumb ran up and down her stomach.  
Her hands in his hair once more. This was not what she expected, but she loved it, this was what she had been hoping for, but she never thought that it would actually happen.  
“Sesshomaru?” He lifted his head then, to look up at her. Her hand caressing his cheek, while the other was still running through his hair, causing him to purr. Something he had been doing for a while now as he held her, and his unborn pup close. “Thank you.”  
He kissed her stomach before traveling up her body, leaving a trail of kissed in his way. He paused just above her lips. “No, Rin, thank you.” He kissed her with so much passion that it completely took her breath away.  
“I was so sure that you were going to kill him.” Rin said as he pulled away to look into her beautiful brown orbs. Tears appeared in her eyes again, and he kissed her forehead.  
“You silly little girl.” She smiled at his comment, and pulled him back for another kiss.  
“Sesshomaru? What will we do now, I mean I will be fat sooner than we know it. You will not want me any longer.”  
“Rin.” The way he said her name, he now had her full attention. He held himself up on his elbows that were on either side of her. “You.” He kissed her left cheek. “Are.” He kissed her right cheek. “Beautiful.” He kissed her nose. He now hovered his lips over her own. “You will always be beautiful in my eyes, no matter what size you are. You are my angel, my mate, my reason for living, and I will not lose you for anything.” He was about to kiss her, but she stopped him, by placing a finger to his lips.  
“Sesshomaru? I need you to promise me something.”  
“Name Angel.”  
“If anything were to happen, promise me that my baby, our baby comes first.” She begged him with her eyes, and her hands were squeezing his shoulders, pleading him. “Our baby comes first, even if everything goes well, which I am sure it will, I just need to know… This baby, I will give my life for… I will…” She didn’t get a chance to finish, because Sesshomaru kissed her, a bit more fiercely than he had been this night.  
“I will not lose either of you!” He growled out, his eyes turning red, his markings becoming ragged, and his canines sharpening. She caressed his skin to calm him down.  
She nodded in response to him, and slowly managed to pull him down to her. His head now on her chest. She began to hum a tune that she remembered from her childhood, a song that her mother used to sing to her. She felt Sesshomaru's muscles relax more than they already were, and she closed her eyes, drifting off the sleep, enjoying the love and family that she has gained.


	2. Part Two

Rin now had a small baby bump and was sitting on the Dog demons lap as he did paperwork in his study. Her head lay on his shoulder, as one arm held her in place. She sighed in content when his other hand stopped writing, and moved to her bump. He caressed it gently for a moment before going back to work. Rin had been tired more than usual, because of the pregnancy, and she knew that it may only get worse, especially since she needed Sesshomaru near her for her to actually sleep. She soon found herself falling asleep, her eyelids became heavy, and she let them fall.   
She woke in the arms of her demon, only now they were in bed. She sat up and looked at her love, who seemed to be asleep. She brought her hand up and began to caress his face. His eyes opened and looked into her beautiful brown orbs. He caresses her face, and then pulled her down to his lips. He kissed her gently, and then so that she was underneath him. He then left her lips to rest his head on her small baby bump. He closed his eyes as he listened to the heartbeat of his mate, and his unborn pup within her. He caressed his mate, and the bump carefully to not harm either of them.   
Rin ran her hands through her mates’ hair, and he began to make a purr-like noise. “You like to listen to his heartbeat, don’t you? He knows when you are close.” He lifted his head so that he could look her in the eyes.  
He raised his left eyebrow “He?”  
“It is just a feeling is all.” She shrugged and began to run her fingers through his hair once more. He laid his head back down with a slight smirk tugging on his lips.   
They were both happy, and nothing could take this away from each other, and soon they will be welcoming someone into the world. Together, with their baby on the way, they were the happiest couple. Although soon they will get what they weren’t expecting. Staying up all night, and trying to stay calm. Things get hard once you have a baby. Especially if the baby decides to cry all night.


End file.
